Insanity
by frecleface
Summary: A murderer is seeing things in prison. But not just any things . . . his victims are haunting him. Why won't they leave him alone? Sequel to 'I did it' [which is no longer available]. Dedicated to Tweeker515


**A/N: This is a sequel to my story 'I did it'. Why? Because I can't stand part 2 of it! I just can't! What was wrong with me? drops to the ground and cries like an emo, then suddenly stands up again Anyway, this part happens in the present, told by Brad. **

**If you've read my story 'I read it, and I don't like it!', then yes. I'm obeying Yakko's demand on changing the ending XD**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-I did it: Extra part: Insanity-

How can one man be happy for being a murderer? Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad I pulled it off. Ever so glad . . .

Every day I think: "What would the world be like if I didn't kill them? Everyone would be insane, that's for sure!" I don't regret it at all. In fact, I'm kind of glad. I know some people would be better off without them.

I hear their psychiatrist always had a hard time dealing with them. He definitely should be thankful, but he hasn't contacted me in thirteen years. Neither had Plotz. I find it strange, but I don't mind. I guess they don't want everyone to know how much they really hated those beasts. I had only been with them for a few minutes that day, and I had already had enough. I can't imagine being with them for as long as those poor people at 'Warner Brothers' studio.

I look outside my cell's window, and only see the pouring rain. Funny, it's been sunny for months and now it starts to rain. I don't mind. As long as I'm in here, I'm fine.

I'm a little surprised that I haven't been released for good behavior. I guess they think I might kill other toons. Well, they have to think better, because there's no way I'll ever meet anyone as disgusting as those Warners!

But for some weeks now, I've been having these visions. Every now and then, I see a faded image of that bastard Yakko. Sometimes it even talks. I scream at it and tell it to shut up, but it won't. That's when I get angry and run towards it, but before I can even reach it, guards grab me and put me in an isolation chamber. I hate it when that happens!

Anyway, here I am, alone in my cell. I haven't had a chance to get out today. Probably because of my tantrum yesterday. Sheesh! I had a vision of Dot showing me my knife I left in her crotch. It was disgusting! And I was in the isolation chamber at that time, so I couldn't get away from it! Ugh! I was ready to barf!

I hear the door to my cell being unlocked and a guard comes in. "Hanks?" he says. "You can go outside for ten minutes, but I'll come with you in case you have another tantrum. Got that?"

"Indeed," I say and stand up. The guard doesn't put me in cuffs (thank goodness!) and just leads me outside. It's still raining, but I feel relieved anyway. It's nice to feel the raindrops on my face after all those sunny days.

Suddenly, I hear splashing and children laughing. I turn around, but see nothing. But I still hear them. I flap my hand in front of my ear in an attempt to blow the sound away.

"What's with you?" asks the guard. "Hearing things?"

"No," I say. "I'm just flapping my hand. Since when is that a crime?"

The guard rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything else. I flap my hand faster. Why won't these sounds go away? Then, I see him again.

"You," I whisper at Yakko. The guard doesn't notice. "What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

Yakko doesn't reply, but points at his head. I see a small hole in it. I smile to the thought of when I shot him there. It's the bullet hole. Then, he finally speaks.

"Remember this? You gave me a quick death after torturing my siblings. You're a maniac, do you know that?"

"I know, right?" I say. The guard still doesn't see me talking to Yakko, or the vision. "But I don't think I'll ever forget that glorious day. The day I became a sadistic murderer. Thanks to you, I can stay here for the rest of my life."

"Don't you rather want to be out there?" Yakko says and points over the prison's walls. "If you hadn't killed us, maybe you'd be a healthy man. Maybe you'd have a title as 'The godfather'. But no. You chose the wrong path. You chose prison, and the insanity that follows."

"I'm not insane!" I shout. "I would be if I hadn't done anything about you existing!"

The guard notices that I'm talking to myself and cuffs me. I struggle to be released, but he's too strong. I still see Yakko when the guard leads me inside again.

"Let me go!" I scream. "I have to talk to that guy! I wasn't done!" The guard ignores my words and takes me to the isolation chamber once again. He takes the cuffs off me, and throws me inside. "Don't leave me in here!" I plead. "What if he comes back? How will I escape?!"

"Shut up, you braniac!" says the guard before leaving. Soon, I'm alone again. But this time, I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll see Yakko again. Afraid that Dot will show me the knife again. Afraid that Wakko will hit me with my shovel again. Afraid that Yakko will force me to put my finger in the bullet hole again. Yes, I'm afraid of those beasts.

I curl up, and wiggle. I just hope I won't have any visions in here. There's nothing in the camber but me. Not even a mattress. I close my eyes and hold on to my head.

"Aww . . . look at him. He's so cute!"

I look up and scream. Wakko is here! As usual, he has a spiky chain in his right hand and a shovel in his left. He's drooling blood and his head is cracked.

"Not as cute as me!"

I stand up quickly as Dot walks by me. She has a knife in her hand, a rope around her ankles, and her body is covered with blood.

"Let's face it: we're all cute!"

I start to pound the walls and scream: "LET ME OUT!!!" Yakko is here as well; with the bullet hole through is head.

"Whoa, what's up with him?" he says.

"Aren't you happy to see us, Brad?" Dot says. "This is how you left us. I thought for sure you missed us!"

"Yeah, we missed you," Wakko says. "Sure, you tortured us to death, but that doesn't mean we don't love you!"

Yakko dries a fake tear off his face. "Group hug!" The Warnes all approach me, wanting to hug me. I scream and run from them, but I can't get very far. Before I know, they're all hugging me. I can smell the stench of blood reek from all of them. I struggle to get out of the hug and then back off against one of the walls.

"Hey, what gives?" Yakko says. "Don't scare us like that, Brad. It's like you don't like us or something."

"I DON'T!!!" I scream at him. "I HATE YOU!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Dot frowns. "Well, that's not very nice." She comes closer to me with the knife in her hand. "Remember this guy? Remember where he was? Of course you do. How can you forget! Hey, you want it back?"

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I scream once again. I punch me in the face. "SOME KIND OF DISGUSTING FREAKS??"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice," Dot says.

Wakko approaches with the chain. He swings it around. It nearly hits me. "How did you get this thing so rusty and spiky?" He spits out a little blood. "You were bound to get hurt using it. You should have bought a new one. And look at your shovel. You shouldn't have pounded so hard. Now it has my headprint on it."

I bite my hand. I want to get out of here! I turn around, only to see Yakko.

"And I didn't want to be treated so special," he says. He sticks a finger in the bullet hole on his forehead. "Sorry. Sometimes it tickles."

I get a weird feeling in my stomach, and then barf. I hear the Warners shout: "SPEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!"

"See? Prison will do that to you," Yakko says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I brush it off me and stand up. "Brad, come on. All we want is to give you back your stuff."

"Yeah," Wakko says. "We feel like thieves all the time."

Dot says something, but I can't hear her. I'm thinking of a way to go. Leave this place for eternity. Then, it hits me. I raise my hands and roughly grab my neck. The Warners shout: "NO, BRAD! DON'T DO IT!" but I ignore them. I want to get away.

Very slowly, my sight gets blurry and I can feel my heartbeat slow down. I'm leaving. I stop breathing and finally, my lifeless body plumps to the ground. I'm finally gone. I finally escaped from those kids forever!

But wait. What's this? I'm not dead? I open my eyes, and I'm still in the isolation chamber. I stand up, turn around, and then see my body on the ground. Yes. I'm dead. Now, I'm just a spirit.

"Hey Brad!" I hear someone say. It's Dot. "So, I guess now you're dead too.

I stare blankly at her. No . . . it can't be . . .

"Ooh! Once we get into heaven we can be like family!" Wakko says excitedly.

"Yeah," Yakko says. "That way we can live with you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever--"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I run away, but the Warners chase me, just like before.

"Wait, Brad!" they all yell. "Don't leave! We wanna come too!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yep, there you have it! Poor Brad . . . guess he just can't get away . . . (;**


End file.
